What Is Love?
by CartoonCaster21
Summary: Mega City has returned to normal, most of the robots have been reprogrammed - good for Austin and Pablo - but not for Roscoe. Robots don't have emotions...so why does he seem to enjoy being around a certain 'bot girl? My entry for WIG21's contest. Some fluff. Warning: short oneshot.


**Hey everyone! I'm here and with a new Backy story. So, this story is an entry for WildImaginationGirl21's Robot Rampage Contest. So sit back, relax, and try not to throw your popcorn at me, 'kay? Enjoy! ^_^**

Robot Roscoe sighed, watching as Austin opened the door to the car and stepping out. Pablo was sitting in the back seat and had too, opened the door. It had been a month after the whole 'taking over the city' thing and Professor Bugs, now mainly called by his name by his friends, had kept his word on helping reprogram all the robots. Now Roscoe sat in the car, watching as his owner and Pablo walked away with a robot toward a familiar house. It was the house of Uniqua Pink, a local girl in Mega City who was also Repairman Austin's first customer in years. But that was not Roscoe's thoughts at the moment – his thoughts were on the girl's robot.

_Robot Reba_.

He sighed while smiling (as much as a robot can anyway) as he took his last glances at the lovely metal girl. Unlike his painted lines which were a somewhat light faded purple, Reba's lines were painted a sky blue, freshly coated too, but not like she needed a new coat. Roscoe thought perhaps his owner did it for the girl, Uniqua. Roscoe had tilted his head much like a bird would do when confused. Repairman Austin had always had a smile for Uniqua, always going above to please her – like when repairing her robot was a perfect example. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but Roscoe guessed it was of what Austin was explaining to Uniqua of all the extra programs he had listed in Reba to assure she would never be that easily hacked again and possibly some other "special features" Austin threw in for impressiveness.

Roscoe didn't understand these species. It was something odd and he was a robot, incapable to having any "feelings". Not to be bothered by tedious distractions like "emotions". Heck, he didn't even have all of the senses: feeling, tasting or smelling – all unknown to robots. But when watching how his owner, Austin, acted towards a simple girl, it was amazing. But it wasn't all girls, like their friend Tasha; it was only Uniqua whom Austin was like this too. He seemed to even get some pink himself when around her. What did they call it…it started with an L…hmmm…live? No. Laugh? No. that wasn't right either. Oh! Now he remembered! Yes, it was _love_.

_Love_. Sounded as just another silly word to him. Another emotion in which he would never feel, but then, what did he feel now? It wasn't normal, but when Reba had first opened those emerald eyes of hers, they glowed brightly as she smiled. When she wasn't bugged and throwing cookies halfway across the room, she was kinda…cute. She smiled at him and even laughed and when he complemented her on her freshly painted blue strokes, she had seemed to look away, still smiling, thanking for the kind words. But that was all he was able to talk with her about before now, where he wouldn't be able to see her again.

Was it possible? Could he be feeling that _love _stuff too? He had never cared before this much for anyone, but when Reba was near him, a warm feeling evoked inside him. She was so pretty when she wasn't angry. But, was she not like any other female 'bot throughout all of Mega City? No. Just thinking that was plain wrong. There was _no other _robot in all of Mega City that could take Reba's place. She was different.

The door opened and Austin, with Pablo, climbed in. Austin waved goodbye to Uniqua with a shy grin and took the car to the sky. All through the ride though, Roscoe was thinking of Reba. Her laugh still fresh in his mind as if she were there, giggling at the moment.

"Roscoe?" Austin asked. Roscoe looked over to his owner. "Are you okay? You haven't said anything. Is something wrong?"

"All systems…A-OK…" Roscoe sighed, not at all saying it as cheerfully as he always had. Now Austin new something was bothering his friend. "What's bugging you Roscoe?" Roscoe looked down, then over to the repairman. "Repairman Austin, do you _love _Miss Pink?"

"Uh…" Austin's eyes were wide, lost in it all. Pablo however, had heard this question and began to snigger softly to himself. "Why do you think that, Roscoe?" Austin asked, swallowing nervously.

"She makes you smile. She makes you laugh. She makes you go pink too." Now Pablo's laughter was much louder at the response. Austin tried in vain to not go embarrassing shades of red right there. Was his crush _that _noticeable?

"What has you all interested in this? Uniqua is a friend of mine."

"Could you _love _a friend?"

"I suppose. There's different ways to love you know." Austin said, never taking his eyes off the sky. Roscoe nodded and turned his gaze back to the window. Pablo's laughter had begun to fade as no more embarrassing statements were made – good for Austin but much to Pablo's disappointment.

The silence was thick, but Roscoe had found a question that would cut it. He didn't look at Austin but continued his mindless gaze out the window into the evening sky that began to paint itself different shades of pink and orange. "Repairman Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"What _is _love?"

**And scene! Yay! A short oneshot, and I couldn't help but add hints of my fav couple (if ya don't know AustinXUniqua) :P Was it good? Yes? No? Maybe? You'll get back to me? Great! Anyway, of course I had to add a bit of my romance touch – and I think I'm the only one who actually thinks of the robots in this episode. I think I just created a new couple! RoscoeXReba ^_^ Who says robots can't love too? Again, this was my entry for WildImaginationGirl21's RR contest and I hope this was good enough. Lemme know how y'all enjoyed it and just letting y'all know, more Backyardigans stories're on the way! Reviews are more than welcomed; flames will burn your house. Thx for reading and I look forward to reviews! 'Til next time, here's some of Robot Reba's awesome cookies! (Cookies fly everywhere) Yummy ~3 **


End file.
